


The Care Test

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Texting, mad Yaku, seemingly angry Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev decides to make a little test to see how much Yaku-san cares for him.</p><p>[ an actual story ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hundred percent true story bros! My kouhai decided to see how much I cared for her with a Care Test. Some little things are changed but the talk is a hundred percent real and accurate. This is actually my first HQ fic, but I hope I got everything right! Enjoy! Comment and review please!

Yaku loved Lev, that was a fact. He cared for him, paid his collage tax, worked for his well being. So many things, only for that lovable idiot named Lev Haiba. That was why, whenever Lev traveled out of Tokyo, Yaku worried. It was a motherly kind of worry, which didn’t leave him be until Lev was back home safe and sound and ready to annoy him all the time. And just because Yaku cared and loved Lev, the current situation was far beyond him.

 It had all started with a short text of “Where are you?” to which Lev had quickly typed back “The plane is entering Tokyo, I’ll be on the airport soon.” In a state of calmness and happiness Yaku had answered with a short “I’m glad” before leaving the laptop for a bit to go get some food. When he got back about ten minutes later, there was a replay from Lev that almost sent him laughing on the couch.

 “Yaku-san...I am...sorry...this is...my last…I am…taking my last breath...you are the only thing...on my mind right now...I wish…I had spent more time with you…the plane crashed and I wasn't conscious. ..sorry....I am...I want you to know that....I loved you and I will love you after my final breath. ..I am sorry Yaku-san but ....I feel cold. I want you here next to me. I want to hug you I want to kiss you…but I can no longer feel my legs. ..I hope I still have more time with you...im sorry Yaku-san...you will have to continue this alone....it's. .it's will be hard for you because you’re so angry all the time…but as always I will promise that I will be right behind you. I will watch over you so....let's meet again...someday..until then live your life for me as well. I will wait for your text as much as I can.”

 After reading this, Yaku could barely hold back the water in his mouth. Now, of course, it was just a joke, but _gods_ , Lev did _not_ just say he was _angry_ _all the time_! Because he wasn’t but _now_ he sure was!

 “ _LEV! This isn’t a joke_!” He dramatically typed and while wondering weather to send a surprised emoji, Lev typed back, as it was expected, because he was alright and stuff.

 “ _I am dying, this is not a joke_!”

 Sure it wasn’t.

 “ _You’re dying but you still have time to type_?”

 “ _Because I love you_!”

 “ _And you’re continuing! Aren’t you dead yet_?”

 “ _I’m giving my best to stay alive_.”

 Okay, now Yaku actually gave a soft laugh before typing back.

 “ _Okay, Lev, that’s enough. This is actually getting funny_.”

 He thought a bit, before adding:

 “ _But, yeah, go ahead and laugh at my worry._ ”

 “ _BASTARD, I MIGHT BE DYING AND YOU’RE ALL LIKE HAHAHAHA_!”

 This actually made Yaku look at the screen of his laptop with a deep frown. Now, Lev was an idiot, but what was he trying to say with this?

 “ _I know you’re not dying Lev, you would have died by now if you ware in a plane crash_ / _god forbid!_ /”

 “ _I HATE YOU YAKU-SAN_!”

 “ _Oh, come on! Get a grip Lev! Now, what are we going to do on Christmas eve_?”

 “ _I’M NOT DOING YOU! BECAUSE I’M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT_!”

 What?

 “ _Lev, are you okay_?”

 “ _YOU STILL THINK I’M FINE, WALKING THE STREETS ON MY WAY BACK HOME_?!”

 “ _Explain_ …”

 “ _I TESTED YOU TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU FAILED MISERABLY YAKU-SAN_!”

 “ _I care about you but…I know you’re not dying, I’m sure in this, so why are you making such a big display of this_?”

 “ _HOW CAN YOU BE SURE I’M OKAY_!”

 “ _Lev, look, I already told you that if you ware dying you wouldn’t be able to type so much! I mean, it’s damn obvious! Get a grip_!”

 A series of crying emojis followed and Yaku was sure Lev wasn’t dying anymore. A few crying stickers later he couldn't help him self.

 “ _Lev, are you okay_?” he typed and sent the message, “ _I feel sorry now, okay_ ”

 “ _YAKU-SAN DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ME_!”

 Another sad looking sticker puppy later.

 “ _Lev, stop, you’re acting like an idiot_.”

 A few more crying stickers later.  
 “ _Lev, come on, please, I’m sorry, I just know you’re okay_!”

 “ _LIAR_!”

 “ _Are you seriously mad_!”

 “ _NOOOOO!! WHY DO YOU THINK SO, HUH! OH, I GET IT, BECAUSE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING_!”

 “ _I…Lev, I’m sorry, look, I just_ …”

 Yaku was in a loss of words. How could this be happening, was Lev really mad?

 “ _FUCK YOU AND THAT DAMN TEMPER OF YOURS_!”

 This was it!

 “ _Okay…you obviously need some time to cool off_?”

 “ _AND YOU NEED SOME MORE TIME TO START THINKING ABOUT ME_!”

 Oh, so he wasn’t thinking about him now?!

 “ _I AM THINKING ABOUT YOU! Okay this is getting out of hand, what’s wrong with you_!”

 “ _You’re the worst Yaku-san_ ”

 “ _No, you’re the worst, because you make me feel guilty without even knowing what for_!”

 “ _You though I was joking when there was a possible chance I might be dying_ ”

 “ _I’m telling you if you ware dying you wouldn’t be able to text so much_!”

 “ _Have you ever heard of slow death, Yaku-san? You lay there between your seat and the plane’s top, a sharp thing piercing into your shoulder or hip as you loose more and more blood…Have you heard huh? NO! You haven’t_!”

 Yaku was about to right back _something_ …when another text came.

 “ _Come on, you read enough horror books_.”

 “ _Well…yes, but…c’mon, Lev, if something was really up I would react in a different matter! Come on, are you really this easy to real up! This is getting ridiculous_!”

 “ _How can you be so sure_?”

 Yaku sighted in annoyance and typed an equally annoyed emoji before writing:

 “ _I am sorry_.”

 A few second later:

 “ _Explain_.”

 “ _I’m not explaining anything! Seriously, I say that I’m glad you are okay and in the next minute you’re typing me a death note! Isn’t it obvious, and the damn plane was just landing, what kind of a crash could happen about which I wouldn’t have heard about now_!?”

 “ _Rumors don’t spread that fast you know_?”

 “Plane crashes _Lev! Think again_.”

 “ _Yeah_!!!!!! _Fucking antisocial shit_!!!!”

 Yaku stared at the screen for a good minute, debating weather to type back and if yes, what could he say, because no emoji could show how pissed he was right now. Should he call Lev? It would be better if that giant tree that was only bone and flesh could actually hear how mad he was, how utterly pissed he made him with this child-like behavior of his. Just as he was about to reach for his phone, the texts from Lev started to rain down on him like a storm of apologies.

 “ _Fuck_!!!”

 “ _Yaku-san, sorry_!!!”

 “ _Sorry_ ”

 “ _sorry_ ”

 “ _sorry_!”

 “ _I went overboard_!”

 “ _Sorry_!”

 “ _Forgive me please_!”

 Yaku had to take a deep breath to calm down. His fingers ware shaking in anticipation as he typed back a replay.

 “ _Lev, what got into you back there_?”

 “ _Sorry Yaku-san_! _I was a bit bored and I wanted to test how much you cared about me and the two things kind of combined_ …”

 * _Lev has disconnected_ *

 Yaku took another deep breath and actually laughed. He ran a hand through his short hair and took his phone from the table, dialing Lev’s number quickly and waiting for him to pick up. This had to become a soap opera or a rom-com. Yeah, something totally cheesy, because ever since Yaku moved in with that giant idiot, his life seamed a lot more like in a rom-com. And that really got him angry, because he detested rom-coms. Lev, of the other hand, loved those senseless stupidities.

 Right after Lev picked up, Yaku heard his heart broken voice.

 “Yaku-san, I’m sorry for that stunt earlier, I didn’t mean to call you antisocial, because you actually have a lot more friends…”

 Yaku sighted as his idiot continued to blab on and on about his social life and status. When it got a bit too intimidating, Yaku cut his speech short.

 “Listen Lev, I’m not as mad as you think, just tell me when to pick you up from the airport. You said you landed, yes?”

 “Well…In about twenty minutes it would be good…”

 “Okay then. Oh, and Lev, you know I care about you right?”

 “Yes, I do, Yaku-san.”

 “Good. I’m going to pick you up. You’ll be on the front exit right?”

 “Yeah…Thanks, Yaku-san.”

 “No problem, Lev.”

 

 When Yaku reached the airport, he stopped his car and the first thing he saw was Lev, cross legged and sitting on the curb of the sidewalk. His bags ware placed beside him and Yaku actually though someone would come and grab them while Lev was sulking, face in the crock of his elbows. It was a normal thing, watching Lev sulk about everything and anything. Because he was an idiot, but he was Yaku’s idiot.

 Yaku closed the door of the car and walked toward Lev, who seamed to be ashamed of his earlier acts.

 “Hey Lev.” Yaku greeted and stood in front of the pale half-Russian boy. “Come on, get your stuff in the car.”

 Lev looked up at him in surprised and blinked those big green eyes of his that ware just so innocent. Yaku had to bite back the smile that creped onto his face.

 “Yaku-san…aren’t you mad for the… _thing_ earlier?”

 “No, you’re an idiot.” Was Yaku’s quick replay, as he reached for Lev’s bag. “Get up, I got dinner started.”

 “Oh, Yaku-san, let me take those!” Lev yelled, jumping from his spot on the pavement to take his sack. Well, he appeared to be in a better mood. Yaku actually smiled. “After all, this is heavy, I’m not sure you can get it to the car. You know what I read in the newspaper once? That the size results into bone weakness and other stuff…”

 A vein popped up on Yaku’s forehead as he grit his teeth, spun around and hit Lev in the back of his knees, sending him down on the cold grown with a pathetic yelp.

 “What. Have I. Told you. About. TALKING ABOUT MY HIGHT!?” He yelled, accompanying his words with not so light, yet not too harsh kicks on Lev, who was now trying to roll away from him.

 “ _Aw_! Yaku-san, no, _please_! I’m sorry Yaku-san, sorry!...”

 “Get back here! Don’t you dare roll away from me! HAIBA LEV!”

 Yeah, they lived quite normally, and Yaku definitely cared about Lev. Even though he failed the Care Test and continued to fail a lot of other test, Lev knew he loved him.

 But perhaps the people that ware currently watching them roll around the wet ground didn’t quite understand their relation ship. Yaku knew what they felt. Some people that knew them personally couldn’t get a grasp on their relation, but Yaku him self couldn’t understand it either. As long as that idiot knew he cared, it was all good though.


End file.
